You've Watched Too Much Supernatural When
by SpiritFoxx
Summary: A hopeless addict's list of what might happen if you were to watch too much Supernatural. Suggestions welcome.


You Know You've Watched Too Much Supernatural WHEN…….

1. …You are sitting here, watching Season 1 for the umpteenth time while simultaneously writing this list.

2. …. " " While _reading_ this list

3. …You're reading this list PERIOD

4. …You finally appreciate your parent/s/guardian/s love of "Mullet Rock".

5. …You now _actually _listen to "Mullet Rock" because of it.

6. ….You gave feverous applause when Sam FINALLY got laid.

7. …You get jealous when Sam FINALLY got laid.

8. …You found yourself in riotous laughter when Sam FINALLY got laid.

9. …You can't help but think "Men In Black" or "Blues Brothers" when you see both Sam and Dean in suits. (Or if you're a mob buff—"Reservoir Dogs" XD)

10. …You want/have/do drive/n a black Chevy Impala (most often a '67 model) exactly like Dean's.

11. …You curse and simultaneously praise Eric Kripke and the other creators of Supernatural when Dean's love interest is realized.

12. …Your artwork has grown darker and more sinister, often leading to things like grim reapers, ghosts, spirits and demons. And of course, there's often Sam and Dean thrown in the mix as well, but meh.

13. ….You carry salt wherever you go, no matter the circumstances.

14. …When you are left alone in the house for a night or more and you are 'visited'—AKA get the crap scared out of you—by a spirit…or your own imagination.

15. …You hear a song in the show that you don't know the name of, don't know the artist of, and don't know anything about it other than the few little tidbits you heard on the show and you're obsessed with finding it.

16. …You want to scream at CW when they leave you hanging for a WHOLE FRIGGIN' SUMMER wondering what the HELL happened.

17. ….You write yourself into the seasons. (as typical fangirls will do….…..…)

18. …You want to try your hand at hunting. And no, I don't mean living, breathing creatures.

19. ….You've read this far into the list.

20. …You write fanfiction about Supernatural...

21. ….and actually make it as realistic as possible.

22. …You can name, from memory, just about every character ever shown in the show.

23. …If you are the eldest in your family, you wave Dean's line of "I'm the oldest so I'm always right"

24. …You can't help but wonder why Dean wears the necklace he does

25. …You vow that when you get your '67 Chevy Impala, you will play only devoted 'Mullet Rock', predominately Metallica, when you drive it.

26. …You actually keep that promise.

27. …You spend every last dime you have available on all things "Supernatural"; Season box sets, the guide, and pretty soon, the books. (You know you want to)

28. …You keep a bottle of salt under your pillow (next to the huge bowie knife that looks eerily identical to Deans….………………)

29. ….You invest in the 'Weaponry' of Supernatural, AKA the Bowie knives, shotguns (filled with rock salt), handguns, pistols, throwing knives, etc.

30. ….You have EVER wondered what it would feel like if you were ever shot with a shotgun barrel full of rock salt. (Yes, I'm guilty as charged. I know it'd hurt like hell but it's just one of those things that ya gotta chalk up to human stupidity)

31. ….You can point out several of the weekly victims (ie. 'Fred' from Angel, Sabrina's aunt from Sabrina) and can't help but laugh hysterically at the irony.

32. ….You're writing this list.

33. ….You get ideas for future Supernatural fanfiction from a hotel room you get to stay in all by yourself. XD

34. …You buy Dean's necklace and wear it religiously.

35. …You get your friends and family addicted to it too.

36. ….You find yourself thinking of the characters whenever you hear of a "Sam" or "Dean".

37. …You use Dean's line of "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole."

38. …You are still reading this list.

39. …You listen to your own personal soundtrack from the movie—ie. You find every song ever played on Supernatural and make it into a play list.

40. ….You get anyone who is a complete horror hater turned on to Supernatural….

41. …..and have actually written 10-11 chapter role plays about it......and it's still going.

42. ………….42!!!!

(added by sadie e a)

43.......when you have 1 (smallish) suitcase, laptop bag, and purse to pack  
everything you need for week long business trips, to include your personal  
items and bulky work equipment, and the first 2 items you pack are the DVDs  
for seasons 1 & 2 of Supernatural...cause do you really need 2 pairs of shoes?  
Or that extra wrench? And, you do this EVERY week for the summer, even though  
you KNOW you will only have time to watch, at most 8 eps? But you don't know  
which 8?

44.......You hope you get assigned the business trips within driving distance  
so you don't have to make the above decisions? And can add in the ep guide  
books?

45.........You are already slightly starting to worry how you will fit all 3  
seasons of DVDs in case of air travel business trips over the upcoming  
summer?

46.......given the choice between eating out with your coworkers on business  
trips or ordering room service and watching Supernatural DVDs in your room,  
it's really no choice

47......you start to see a disturbing pattern while typing this list, and  
sooothe yourself with Supernatural eps.

--SpiritFoxx

48. …..you stay up until ungodly hours of the morning reading/watching anything related to Supernatural or its actors/actresses (ie. My Bloody Valentine w/Ackles, Halloween w/Padalecki, Black Xmas w/ Cassidy)

49. ….you create your own 'Supernatural Playlist' on ITunes/Media Player/other music player, including all the songs you could find from the movie and the books.

50. ….you peruse the Walmart knife collection and curse because they don't have anything like Dean's knife.

51. …..you are kicked out of Walmart because you can't stop drooling over the pretty knives in the display case.

52. …..you are followed to your car by the mall cops because you can't stop petting the newspaper wrapped weapon you bought to add to your collection of 'toys'....

53. …..said 'toys' migrate to your trunk, 'just in case'.

(from DancingWithCows)

54. ….every little thing reminds you of Supernatural

55. ….you will just be sitting there when you suddenly realize you've been daydreaming about supernatural for the last 40 mins

(from SPNaddict)

56. …..you can name every episode title from season 1-3 and just about every word from seasons 1-3

--SpiritFoxx

57. …you squeal in fangirl delight when you find out that you have the exact same laptop as Sam's from the first season…..

58. ….then cry when it dies. EPICALLY.

59. ….and when watching the extras, find out they dropped it from a rooftop, laugh hysterically and root around for a high roof and a computer to experiment with.

(from Aviarianna O Lorien)

60. …..you get a pet (dog, cat, hamster, gerbil, etc.) that has the same features as one of the characters (big brown eyes—Sam/my) and name him/her/it after said character. ^_^

(from Norangutan)

61. stayed up to 5.00 am watching 10-minute clips of seasons 1&2 on youtube because that was the only place i could get it.

62. begged and pleaded for my friend with the actual DVDs to let me borrow them so i could take them on a trip and show my other friends - and when we got to that one episode in the first season where sam walks out of the bathroom with a towel we all paused it, went to sleep... and when we woke up we were all very, very sure that it was going to be a good day


End file.
